At the End of the Day
by Blinded-Kit
Summary: Darcy goes and visits friends at the BPRD, can be seen at Abe/Darcy is you would like. Part two in the Contract Series!


Part Two of the Contract series.

Own nothing

* * *

"Hey Abe." Darcy stated as she walked into BPRD, she stopped at his glass tank and waved. She reached over and used the tongs to pull out two pickled eggs and placed them in the tube and watched as they shot into Abe's tank. "How's the reading today?"

"Lovely as ever and how is work at S.H.I.E.L.D?" He asked her as he ate the eggs.

She shrugged. "Here and there, so how are Red and Liz doing?"

"Agent Lewis!" Director Manning shouted her name as he ran across the room to stand in front of her. "I see you are visiting again."

Darcy nodded. "There had been some activities lately with the Bi-frost and I wanted to check to make sure everyone was okay."

Manning's face fell. "Oh, I was hoping that you had reconsidered my offer." He turned and led her deeper into BPRD. Darcy followed after she waved goodbye to Abe who watched as they left. "Hellboy has been anxious ever since the twins were born. He's a wonderful father, but he still is a rebel on the inside."

Darcy nodded as she walked next to director manning. "Have Liz and him been out since the twins have been born?"

Manning frowned at her. "You know he can't be seen."

She snorted. "the secrets out, there's a giant red ape running around with a girlfriend that controls fire, oh did you happened to see the giant alien attack?" She rolled her eyes. "The world isn't going to care. Hell, if you just let them go to a recluse island where he could jump around and play, he would be fine."

"Hey!" Red shouted as they rounded the corner. "I'm not a child!" He glared at Darcy as she gave him the bird. "I'm old enough to be your grandfather."

"Then act like it old man." Darcy quipped as she walked up to him. "How's Liz today?"

He narrowed his eyes and glanced over his shoulder before looking back at her. "She's all fired up."

"Red! I heard that!" Liz shouted. "Maybe if you would change a diaper once and awhile, I wouldn't need to yell at you!"

"Okay! That's it!" Darcy clapped her hands. "Pack your bags; you're going away for a few days." She turned to Manning. "Get the plane or whatever you have available ready, just do it in a hurry." She turned back to Liz. "You need a break from the twins. I can watch them a few days."

Liz looked worried. "Darcy that's too much to ask for."

"Don't worry; I will be right here with her." Abe stated as he walked up to the group. "She is right; you need a few days to yourself."

Liz and Red glanced at each other before breaking out into grins. "If you're sure?" Liz asked Darcy.

"It's just a few days, and besides, I work with superheroes, how hard can the twins be?" She shrugged.

"Okay then, it's settled." Manning said and he glanced down at his phone, the plane is ready when you two are."

"Vacation here we come!" Hellboy shouted and he pulled Liz back to their room to pack.

Darcy sighed and glanced up at Abe. "Am I going to regret this?"

"Yes you are." Manning answered as he turned and walked away. "For every second until they get back."

Darcy watched him leave before she turned back to Abe and frowned. "Don't worry, I will he here with you the whole time." He promised her.

* * *

At the end of the week, Darcy had the most eight hours of sleep with work, and babysitting the twins, her eyes were blood shot and but Friday she was sent home from work because she couldn't hold her attention for very long. She rode the elevator down to the 51st floor of BRPD and walked over to the couch and lie down. "Long day?" Manning asked as he walked in.

She glared up at him, her eyes filled with daggers and he flinched. She watched as he back up and turned to walk out of the room quickly before she closed her eyes again. It only felt like a moment when she felt tugging on her clothes. She opened her eyes to see the twin crawling over her. "Hey guys." Darcy rubbed her eyes under her glasses before she pulled the crawling babies into her lap.

"I didn't mean to wake you." Abe stated as he walked over to her, he handed her a cup of coffee. "I just left for a minute."

"It doesn't take long for them to find their next victim." Darcy stated as she sipped the coffee, while she avoided their grabby hands. She held the coffee out of their reach as Abe set down next to her and took one of the twins off her lap.

"Liz called; they should be back in a few hours." Abe stated.

Darcy sighed and let her head fall back against the couch as the baby settled in her lap. "I can see why they needed a break. Being a parent is hard." She rolled her head to see Abe staring at her. "What?"

"You would make a great mother." He stated.

She felt a light blush on her cheek and she smiled. "You would be a great dad."

He gave her a smile before he looked down at the sleeping baby in his lap. "We'll never know there isn't any one like me."

"That we know of yet. Besidse, look at Red and Liz; they're not exactly the same either?" Darcy sipped her coffee as Abe turned to look at her. She moved to set her coffee on the table in front of them. "The universe is a big place, who knows what's out there?"

Abe nodded and stared down at the baby in his arms. "Yes the universe is an amazing place."

* * *

A few hours later Darcy and Abe had put the babies in their bed and reading on the couch when Red and Liz walked in. "Did you miss us?" Red asked.

"Sure, like a fungus." Darcy quipped as she turned the page of her book.

"Someone is cranky." Red stated.

"I have like ten hours of sleep under my belt." She replied, closing the book. "The kids are asleep and have been for a while now, and I'm going to go do the same." She put the book back in its spot on the shelf and grabbed her coat. "I'll be back for dinner tomorrow; I want to hear about everything that isn't disgusting about your trip."

Hellboy smirked. "Then there isn't much to tell." Liz smacked him on the arm as Darcy rolled her eyes.

"See you tomorrow." Liz gave her a hug. "And thank you again; it was just what we needed."

"No problem, Abe and I handled it like pros." She gave Abe a smile that he returned. "I'll see you tomorrow." She waved goodbye to everyone and headed up to the elevator and took it up to go to the car waiting for her. "Manning." She gave him a small smile.

"Are you sure I can't make you a better offer than S.H.I.E.L.D?" He asked. "You would be perfect here."

Darcy smiled and shook her head. "Thanks, but I'm okay at S.H.I.E.L.D. for now."

Manning sighed and took out a cigar. "I told your Director Fury that if you ever wanted to leave S.H.I.E.L.D you are more than welcome here."

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind." Darcy got into the back of the BPRD owned car and gave the driver her address.


End file.
